Coffee for the Captain
by Ayame Harushino
Summary: Ficlet With a few good friends, and a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…To the Captain, it wasn’t too bad. VincentxSophiaxAlex
1. Chapter 1: 'Break'

**::Author's Note::**

Hello, everyone! This is my first _Last Exile_ fanfic...which I actually forgot to post, haha! **( ' v ';)**

But since it's here, please take your time to read, and if you have something to say, please review, as well.

This is a ficlet with few chapters, hinting on VincentxSophiaxAlex.

**(TToTT) - (Disclaimer: I do not own _Last Exile _or any of its beautiful and fascinating characters.)**

**

* * *

**

**Coffee for the Captain**

**::……o..O..o……::**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 1: 'Break'**

"Maestro's gift was quite a colorful display, don't you think?"

Alex Row's blue-gray oculars collided with Sophia Forrester's twinkling ones as she entered his quarters in full regalia, not as his first officer of the battleship _Silvana _but now as the Supreme Ruler of Anatoray.

"You caught me trying to cool off." Alex's head wearily drooped back to the sofa he was slouching on.

"I can see that."

Just a few hours ago, just after his commanding officer has been crowned Empress of Anatoray and Commander-in-Chief of the glorious army of Anatoray-Disith alliance, Delphine, uninvited, had intruded and made an nauseatingly ostentatious entrance at the sacred ceremony, goading and taunting at Anatoray and Disith's attempt to form a common understanding after centuries of hostilities and wars, and the wench even had the nerve to scatter rose petals of the bloodiest red as she hovered right above Sophia, daring Alex to make a move and maddening him even further.

The Captain's head perked up a bit at the crisp rustle of clothing and the sudden _thump_ close to his side.

It seems that the Empress needed to cool off, too.

"Yo."

Alex didn't have to see who the man that poked his head through his door was. Vincent Alzey was probably the only Admiral in the blue skies who ever greeted a person of Alex's prestige with an undignified "Yo."

Both unacknowledged by Captain and Commander, the uninvited guest set the overturned tables upright. "This place is a mess," he remarked as he made his way through the jungle of untidiness and plopped down beside Sophia, very much unlike the way an Admiral should.

But then again, his friends' respective postures flagrantly defied the code of conduct for their own ranks, too, with the Captain's head and arms draped over the soft headrest and armrest like a curtain of blue and gray and with the Empress sprawled in almost disarray beside him, a few locks of her hair dangling over the Captain's thigh.

After all, even they of high status needed a break from it all.

And to Alex, this companionship wasn't too bad.

But then again, the bad thing of having Vincent take a break from Admiralship was the fact that he also took a break from the proper conduct of an Admiral.

"You looked so beautiful at the coronation ceremony." Vincent's suggestive smile did not go unnoticed by Alex and Sophia, but Sophia merely replied a modest thank-you.

Alex, on the other hand, glared at him. It was rude enough to intrude while he and his XO were trying to simmer down, but Vincent just hadto aggravate him further by shamelessly flirting with his first officer right in his presence.

For a split-second, Alex felt so strangely trigger-happy, when out of the blue, Vincent let out a sigh all-too-familiar only to them.

Alex raised his eyebrow at the Admiral, while Sophia tried to suppress a giggle as she recognized Alex's unique, however infrequent, sigh coming out of Vincent's lips.

Sophia probably was unaware of it, but Alex suspected that Vincent was…mocking him.

(Where was his gun when he needed it?)

Alex wondered why Vincent came onboard. Any fool would know that the Captain and his First Officer were more than capable enough to brief the crew on their mission, and Vincent's men were already informed of their own mission, so that takes out the need for the Admiral to come aboard unless…

Unconsciously, Alex sighed. Vincent was on his ship most likely for the sake of irking him and making eyes at Sophia with fine subtlety.

Oh yes, he, as well as every one of the crew, very well knew about Vincent's romantic interest in Sophia, what with all the hints in his words and the suggestion in his eyes…

It sure as hell irritated him to no end. As long as she stays onboard _his _ship, nobody makes eyes at his First Officer. Nobody. But what bothered him even more was that Sophia, sharp and intelligent as she was, was completely oblivious to Vincent's implications.

Most of the time, anyway.

When she did notice, she would simply brush him off with a smile. In Alex's opinion, she should just shoot him with a gun; he would gladly lend her his.

Alex tore his eyes from the metal ceiling to briefly glance at his Commanding Officer, and then to the window behind her, where the clouds matched the color of his overcast eyes.

The skies started to cry.**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading all the way! Or if you just browsed through a few paragraphs, I'm thankful for that, as well.

Constructive criticism is most welcome, and reviews are highly appreciated.

The next chapter will be up shortly, and here's a preview for you.

**::Aya::**

**_Next Chapter:_**

Alex, briefly seen through Vincent's eyes.

_Right now, he guessed Alex was thinking of hitting him for blatantly making advances at Sophia right in front of him. Or worse._

He knows something about the Captain that nobody else would even dare assume...

**'Thought'**


	2. Chapter 2: 'Thought'

**::Author's Note::**

Hi! I'm back from my Thanksgiving-Christmas-New Year Vacation. Did anybody miss me? No? Nah, that's okay…I hope this fic makes sense. Considering how short it is. And sorry for taking so long to update; I had a fight with my Internet connection for two months…and sadly he left me…(O.o)

**Elodea — **Your English doesn't matter as long as you review, haha! What's important to me is the fact that you liked this fanfic, no matter how bad and short it is. I plan to continue writing _**Coffee for the Captain**_so keep at it, 'kay? **; 3** Thank you for reviewing!

**Aerlin — **Yes! A second reviewer! Thank you!

**Jun-I — **Uwaahh! A'LOL' review! But what do you mean by "_more than…expected"_? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

And with all that done, I present to you…this uber-short second chapter.

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Last Exile. **__(Even the disclaimer's short, but you get the idea.)_

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**::……o..O..o……::**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 2: 'Thought'**

Vincent smiled inwardly. Ever since they met as youths trying to work their way through Military Academy, Vincent knew that, when left alone, Alex has a tendency to think, often for several hours, until his mind starts to entertain unreasonable thoughts and wander off into dimensions unknown, straying from _Casino Royale _to Anatoray to the barrels' amount of alcohol his crew consumed, and back again.

Just now, he had managed, in his own special way, to take Alex's mind off plotting Delphine's murder and the expulsion of anything that looks like a red rose petal from his ship—for the moment, at least.

He was one of the very few people, including Sophia, who could take a near-accurate guess on what ran in the head of Captain Alex Row of the Kill-'em-All _Silvana._ Right now, he guessed Alex was thinking of hitting him for blatantly making advances at Sophia right in front of him. Or worse.

'_He might want to shoot me,'_ he shuddered with a half-smile.

After all, ice as he was, he knew that his friend was actually secretly thankful for Sophia's return, and Vincent just had to ruin his mood.

In Vincent's opinion, Alex deserved it, anyway, for not making any attempts to stop Sophia from leaving, making her feel as if she was a piece of expendable junk.

Sophia was as much as Alex's friend as she was Vincent's, and the Admiral, despite his fondness of Alex, hated to see his friend hurt countless times, emotionally or otherwise, _because it hurt him, too._

Vincent closed his eyes and to hear the gentle shower outside develop into a heavy downpour.

The least he could do is try to take her mind off the pain, _and for the sake of the woman who kept his heart,_ he would not fail at that.

**::……o..O..o……::**

* * *

Short, isn't it? That's probably due to the fact that Vincent's thoughts aren't known to be long (or even to make sense, for that matter).

Reviews will be…nice. (Even the short ones.)

Thanks for reading!

**::Aya::**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Another 'short' chapter, but a bit more on Vincent and Alex…**

"_If I know Alex, he would be emptying a bottle of whiskey on our cups. And we wouldn't want us to get drunk on Irish coffee and commandeer a whole fleet, would we?"_

'_**Thank-You.'**_


	3. Chapter 3: 'Thank You'

**::Author's Note::**

Here's another 'short' chapter. And a 'short' note. Hope you guys like it.

**Galja **— I agree, there aren't many fics about Vincent. (Chi!) And he's so charming, too…Aww. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter.

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: **I don't own _**Last Exile**_. This is just my humble fanfic. Please don't sue me.

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Coffee for the Captain**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 3: 'Thank-You.'**

"How about some coffee?"

Silence had only reigned for a few minutes when the question popped from nowhere. A smile crept up Sophia's face as she propped an elbow to help her sit up straight. Only a Vincent Alzey could think of having coffee in these troublesome circumstances.

"Coffee would be nice," she remarked, waiting for her Captain's disapproval.

To her surprise and to Vincent's, as well, Alex rose from his rather undignified position and made his way to the door.

"There is some in the kitchen."

And with that, the door shut close with a soft metallic _clang_, the sound of boots clacking against the cold metal floor fading away.

For a moment, Sophia blinked incredulously.

She had always wondered how Vincent knew just what Alex needed, at the right time and at the right place.

"It's a secret," he had told her once a few years ago with a mischievous twinkle in his coffee-colored eyes.

It was talent, and the result of many years of unshakable friendship. Vincent never failed to make good use of it.

(And Vincent never pointed out to Sophia the fact that she had that more of that talent in a strand of her hair than he in his whole being.)

"I'll go and check on Alex and make sure he doesn't brew us some," Vincent pushed himself up with a soft sigh and winked at Sophia before he sauntered out of the room. "If I know Alex, he would be emptying a bottle of whiskey on our cups. And we wouldn't want us to get drunk on Irish coffee and commandeer a whole fleet, would we?"

"Oh no," the Empress chuckled lightly. "You better stop him, then."

"Will do," his voice echoed from outside.

Left to herself, Sophia picked up the scattered pieces of paper and set the table for three cups of coffee with a heavenly smile on her beautiful face, thanking the heavens for Vincent's unwavering friendship.

She thanked them for the coffee while she's at it, too.

**::……o..O..o……::**

Doesn't make much sense, does it?

Thus ends the Short Chapter Arc. The following chapters will be relatively longer, I promise.;p

Another preview of the next chapter, which will be posted…next week, hopefully…

**(' v ')**

**::Aya::**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**The skies cry for the Captain…**

"_What happened? I thought you were brewing coffee…"_

_Sophia was surprised to see Alex at the door, disappointment just barely etched in his stony features, just a few minutes after Vincent had gone to the kitchen._

"_Vincent kicked me out."_

'_**Sincere, Secure, Beautiful'**_


	4. Chapter 4: 'Sincere, Secure, Beautiful'

**::Author's Note::**

Happy Valentines day, everyone!! More power to single people nyahahaha! (mabuhai tayo!) ( ' ///v/// ' )

Okay, so this chapter will have (more) cheese, if you don't mind.

Thanks to all my reviewers; I really appreciate your reviews!

**Galja — **Yes, Vince did kick out the dignified Captain in his own ship. (Oh no!) Lol, I will try my best to continue, thanks for reviewing!

**ilovevincent —** Though I'm not so sure I completely agree with you about Sophia leaving Alex and marrying Vincent (but that'd be nice, too XD), I agree that Vince is especially charming and can be funny, haha! Thanks for your review!

**Jan Lee** — The coffee does have a special role in this fic. It's one of the few things that brings 'the three best naval officers in the sky' (I agree with you on that). Thank you for reviewing! 

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Last Exile**_**, no matter how much I would like to.)**

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**::……o..O..o……::**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 4: 'Sincere, Secure, Beautiful'**

"What happened? I thought you were brewing coffee…"

Sophia was surprised to see Alex at the door, disappointment just barely etched in his stony features, just a few minutes after Vincent had gone to the kitchen.

"Vincent kicked me out," was his quick answer to the silent question as he dropped down next to his First Officer.

"Oh…?"

Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously at her, warning her not to press any further before he gets irritated.

"Let's just wait for him, then."

She left it at that, before he shoots daggers at her _again_, and started to put the disorganized heap of paper in her hands in order, the crisp papers crunching every few minutes.

The fact that Sophia was used to her Captain's lethal, hateful glares didn't mean that they did not hurt her.

Outside, the overcast storm clouds drearily sighed, as they peeked through the two circular glass windows and witnessed _cold, cruel apathy at its finest. _Lightning struck in pure rage, followed by the thunder that crashed in absolute fury, while a downpour of tears stained the atmosphere as the bleak clouds wept harder for the Man they have shared the sky with for almost two decades, for the untainted, genuine love wasted on him, for the deceased woman he lives for and for the living woman who lives for him…and together with the great lightning and the mighty thunder they _**screamed**_for the happiness that had eluded him for so long a time, for _too long _a time…but alas, it could only do so little…to bring back what was lost, to bring back his happiness, his life, his heart…his _smile…_

_And so the three Forces of nature prayed…_

"Congratulations."

Sophia didn't believe her ears.

"Pardon?" She looked up from the papers and stared at Alex.

Midnight blue clashed with emerald green as the Captain met her gaze. "Congratulations, on your coronation," he softly mumbled, his stare lacking the usual coldness and apathy. "I hadn't been present…this morning, so I couldn't see you…"

It wasn't the fact that the uncommunicative Captain spoke to her that surprised her, or the fact that he acknowledged her coronation.

It was the fact that there was no bite of bitterness in his words, but _sincerity_.

It was no more than a few, barely friendly, words, but to her weary soul that traveled the desert of emotions…it was a genuine oasis that quenched her thirst to be acknowledged, refreshing every corner of her bruised heart and strengthening her with faith, _to_ _hope for that one fateful day when he would come to her and slake her desires, that fateful night when he would gather her in his arms and warm her all throughout those bitter, freezing hours of darkness with his tender love and care under the star-dotted midnight sky…_

A genuinely beautiful smile graced the Sophia's ruby-painted lips, as sincerity healed her bruised heart. "_Thank you_."

_The thunder, the lightning, and the clouds quietly sighed in joy, joy for __**an answered prayer…**_

And then, silence. Not one crash of thunder or stroke of lightning took place, and the wails and tears of the clouds alleviated for a few moments, to respect the miracle of sincerity and appreciation…

The gray, eerie steel walls of Alex's quarters and the gentle rain softly pattering against the body of the ship seemed to tap a calm rhythm, creating the perfect mood for complete quiet, and unlike her Admiral friend, Sophia did not dare ruin it.

Leaning back against the furniture, the Empress inhaled deeply, the masculine scent of her Captain flooding her nostrils as she held the air for a few seconds. A few minutes passed by them like hours, when she noticed that Alex had not made a sound, even the sound of breathing. Turning worriedly to face him, Sophia's jaw dropped in a minuscule scale as she beheld the fine man that is her Captain. Eyelids hid enigmatic blue-gray oculars, eyes that had seen too much, from the world, numb to what others may say or think. Beautiful dark waves of hair hang over the headrest in an elegant curtain, contrasting with the no-nonsense silver-and-blue _Silvana _uniform that seemed to begged to be taken off, and…

"Oh…"

Sophia's gentle gasp softly echoed in the peaceful room as her eyes fell on full lips that quietly tugged upward in the smallest and most beautiful smile in the skies…

Of course, how could she forget? Alex Row was completely comfortable in perfect silence, and this was the only comfort she could provide her weary Captain for the moment.

She just wished she could do more.

…**-"oOo"-…**

* * *

I ate all my chocolates, so all I have left was cheese. Sorry. (For the bad pun, as well.) But if you have a little extra Valentine's chocolate, I'd be very happy to uh, help you out with them…?? XD

Reviews are appreciated; I'd like to hear your opinions. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.

**::Aya:: ( ' x ' ) chu!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**An Admiral's heart is searched…**

_Despite his unvoiced rejections, she will continue to watch Alex from behind for the rest of her life, __**unaware of him who watches her own**__…_

'_**Forever, And Unchanging.'**_


	5. Chapter 5: 'Forever, And Unchanging'

**::Author's Note::**

Um, yes, remember what I said about writing longer chapters…? Well, uhm, I took a second look at chapter 5 and realized…(_It's painfully short!) _I didn't mean to lie, but this chapter was short for a reason. Please don't hate me. **('. ';)V? **(peace?)

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: **I don't own _**Last Exile**_. But if any of you own some stocks or rights of any kind and would like to share…

* * *

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Coffee for the Captain**

**::……o..O..o……::**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 5: 'Forever, And Unchanging.'**

The soothing aroma of freshly crushed coffee beans wafted in the room as three mugs and a stainless-steel pot of piping hot, finely brewed beverage were silently set down on the steel table. With a knee pushed on the couch and an elbow propped against the headrest, a certain brunet noiselessly leaned over the furniture and above the Empress with a playful smirk on his handsome face.

For a few more minutes, he interestingly observed as the oblivious woman in front of him dissected every detail of her Captain's body with complete fascination, quite unaware of his presence despite the almost nonexistent gap between their bodies and his hot breath…deliberately…blowing against her ear.

Ahh…unrequited love…so bitterly beautiful…

…_To the point of being…cruelly…heartless…_

Vincent's eyes softened dramatically, a smile of pure bitterness forming in his face.

Her passion was unreciprocated, _unaware of the love that's ready to catch her the minute she falls._

Despite his unvoiced rejections, she will continue to watch Alex from behind for the rest of her life, _unaware of him who watches her own_…

To them, it seemed that this was the way it's going to be, forever, unchanging.

'_Beautiful…'_

And yet…faithful, they remain.

…**-"oOo"-…**

* * *

Please excuse the length. I really should be ashamed of myself…Please try to enjoy the fic, in the meantime. 

**::Aya::**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**The Captain awakens and finds himself a witness of…**

"_For Silvana's sake, get a room."_

_The sting in Alex's voice broke the hushed trance._

—**Valentine's Day?!?!**

_**'When Lightning Strikes'**_


	6. Chapter 6: 'When Lightning Strikes'

**::Author's Note::**

I'm posting this chapter immediately after the last one, to make up for their disgraceful length. Hope it's enough…(' . ';)

_**Thanks go out to all my reviewers!!!**_

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: **I do not own _**Last Exile**_, nor do I claim ownership on any of its characters. Now I want to cry.)

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**::……o..O..o……::**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 6: 'When Lightning Strikes'**

"Aww, isn't he cute?"

With a gasp, Sophia turned to glare at the rude Admiral, but she failed to be conscious of the rather tiny distance between their faces—

The next thing she felt were supple lips pressed against her own.

Both Admiral and Empress blinked simultaneously, eyes and lips frozen in place. For a split-second, they quietly read each other's eyes.

Vincent's hand curled into a fist. Part of him wanted to seize the opportunity and push Sophia down and kiss her and ravish her to death and never let her free from his arms, Alex and everything else be damned, while his rational mind tried to convince his body to consider the time and the place, as well as his and Sophia's dignity as Empress and Admiral and pull away at once.

But Sophia never made any effort to resist.

"For _Silvana's_ sake, get a room."

The sting in Alex's voice broke the hushed trance.

"…Before I shoot the both of you," he added coldly—_very coldly_.

The coffee almost froze into ice.

Sophia's shoulders jerked in surprise, and she pulled away in extreme embarrassment, tense, and kept a few centimeters of distance between their faces, much to Vincent's disappointment.

"E-excuse m-me," she stuttered awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with her Captain who had just opened his eyes and glared at her suspiciously. "B-but it's not—um—what you're thinking right now—"

"Oh?" Alex raised an unconvinced eyebrow, the sincerity long gone, the aloofness taking its rightful place in the Captain's eyes and voice. "That's the way I see it, and these eyes have never deceived me."

In the defense of Alex's eyes, he had every right to assume the worst, considering Vincent and Sophia's respective positions that screamed Sensuality.

Vincent's knee pushed against the couch, barely touching Sophia's thigh, his hand resting against the headrest and Sophia's milky neck, and he was leaned over her in, what looks to Alex, the closest distance Vincent could possibly get to the woman. Above all, Sophia had not put much distance between her and the Admiral, which, to Alex, seemed as if they had plans to resume their kiss _and take it even further._

(And no, Alex is not delirious.)

Vincent had never seen Sophia so flustered, neither had he seen Alex so upset since Euris passed away.

And thus, lightning strikes.

…**-"oOo"-…**

* * *

I just finished watching the series for a second time, and honestly, I never get tired of it. **GONZO** has done a truly excellent job on _**Last Exile**_, don't you think? Anyway, that aside, I'll try to add some length to the following chapters, especially since most of them will be coming from our beloved Admiral's point of view. (Yay!) 

**.::Aya::.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Alex suddenly feels so strangely trigger-happy…**

_Vincent, disturbed and at the same time amused at Alex's reaction, decided that it would be fun to grate on the Captain's already exasperated nerves even more. "COUGH—Somebody's jealous—COUGH!"_

**While the good Admiral…acts like a bad boy.**

_'**Eyes, And A Bit Of Intuition'**_


	7. Chapter 7:'Eyes, And A Bit Of Intuition'

**.:Author's Note:.**

First of all, I haven't dropped by lately, and I was rather surprised at the new features here at . I just wanted to point out that I don't know how to use any of them. If one of you could be kind enough to tell me how exactly DocX works, that would be a great help. Thank you.

I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. Hm, is anybody reading this fanfic anyway? I haven't done any decent amount of writing lately, but for the (nonexistent) few who _do _read this fanfic and wish to see some more of it, please leave a review, and this humble authoress will do her best to update.

_Oh yes, before I forget, I've been frequenting Friendster lately, and if any of you fellow readers/authors are interested, the link's on my profile. Drop me a comment, read my blog, or even add me as a friend. It's quite a colorful site, don't you think?_

Thank you, and to everyone who _did_ review, the thanks go out in twice the size.

**Reviewer — **I agree, the series is quite beautifully made, and I also agree about the rushed ending. I would've liked it if the epilogue was given a lot more time and details. But overall, _**Last Exile **_has one of the most wonderful art in any anime I've seen (and I've seen several dozens of series!), and the CG isn't bad, either. I'll do my best and try not to make Alex too out of character, and don't worry, I'll make sure that Alex won't get too close to Sophia. _Yet_. (Mwehehehe.) Thank you for your review, and I hope that you keep on reading this humble fanfic of mine.

**(TToTT) —(Disclaimer: **This Harushino Ayame does not own _**Last**__**Exile**_nor any of its characters (which gives me another reason to cry). I don't own **Friendster** either.**)**

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**:……o..O..o……:**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**:……o..O..o……:**

**Chapter 7: 'Eyes, And A Bit Of Intuition'**

'_The nerve of that bastard!'_

Alex scowled in annoyance and glared at Sophia. He closes his eyes for only a few minutes and Vincent was already making out with his First Officer…!

He wondered what would have happened had he closed his eyes and left them alone for a few more minutes.

'_Definitely a lot more than a mere lip-lock.'_

He, along with every soul in the ship with eyes and a bit of intuition—especially the mechanics who seem to have too much of the latter, in the Captain's point of view—, are very much aware of the Admiral's desire to win…_to_ _have_…their only First Officer and Empress, in one way _and in another_.

(Oh no, but they'd be _damned _if they let him have his way with her!)

If somebody—_anybody_—else in the ship, other than Alex with his sky-high pride and dignity, from the sagacious engineers to the rowdy mechanics, had seen what their Captain had just witnessed, Vincent, Admiral or otherwise, would be dead in _a hell of a lot _more ways than one, within a time lapse of hmm, say five seconds. And Alex, not being very fond of almost everything, decided that Vincent's want was something that should be added to the top of the endless list, friends or not.

And like its previous occupants that ended up stabbed, burned, annihilated, or even _dead_, whatever topped the list _had to be shot down_.

Alex tore his eyes away from Sophia and turned to shoot vicious daggers at Vincent as his mind predicted what could have happened had he not intervened. The last thing he wanted to see after a good moment of rest and silence with Sophia is the revolting image of Vincent's filthy lips on hers, and as the possibilities flooded his mind, he decided that Vincent _has to go_, not out of the room, not out of his ship, but _out of the skies and into the Netherworld._

In other words, _Hell._

Vincent, disturbed and at the same time amused at Alex's reaction, decided that it would be fun to grate on the Captain's already exasperated nerves even more. "_COUGH_—Somebody's _jealous_—_COUGH!_"

That exact second, Alex was about to spring out of his seat and grab the nearest weapon, be it a gun or a knife or even a fork to stab him with, when Sophia's voice interrupted him.

"Vincent, please, not over coffee," she whispered, softly pushing the Admiral away with a gloved hand from her person. With the safe distance of more than ten inches, Alex's tense and (oh no!) trigger-happy soul relaxed, fortunately for the naughty Admiral.

(Who knows how many sharp objects would have been jutting out of Vincent's corpse by now, had the Empress not interrupted?)

Vincent shook his head dramatically, his brown locks following, as he set both feet down, the wicked smirk on his face never faltering. "Of course, of course. We certainly mustn't let our precious coffee get cold. Please pardon my _rudeness_," Emphasizing the last word while brushing away amber locks from his face, he sent Alex a mischievous look, "—Captain."

In exchange, a murderous glare.

…**-"oOo"-…**

* * *

There you go, minna. Our favorite Captain is feeling a little trigger-happy, and our favorite Admiral is not helping. Oh, my. What will become of the war?

Don't forget to leave a review, ne?

Peace. (' 3 ')V

**.:Ayame Harushino:.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Smiles are beautiful.**

…_Sophia's_ smile…

'_Is something completely different…' _Alex mused with deep concentration. _'Gentle, warm…tender… to the point of being__** beautiful**__…'_

**But in Vincent's case… Alex begs to differ.**

'_**And He Smiles With You.'**_


	8. Chapter 8: 'And He Smiles With You'

**.:Author's Note:.**

Well, well, what a surprise. Somebody reads my fanfic after all…! Thus Ayame Harushino humbly presents chapter 8. Hope you enjoy…!

**daysleeper — **That happens to me, too. Accidentally submitting the review before I'm done, that is. I've tried to write long chapters, but this time, I think less is more. Thank you for reviewing, and yes, please continue to cheer for Alex. He might be a naughty boy, but he's still human. And if it's not too much trouble, please support Sophia and Vince as well. Thanks again!

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of _**Last Exile**_**. **Isn't that sad?**)**

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**:……o..O..o……:**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**:……o..O..o……:**

**Chapter 8: 'And He Smiles With You.'**

For the third time in the minute, thunder crashed.

Captain and Admiral glared at each other, the former with abhorrence and the latter with complacency, for minutes now, neither one unwilling to budge as coffee flowed under Sophia's careful hands, its rich aroma wafting around the tense and awkward atmosphere.

And then, Vincent _had_ to wink at Alex.

"_Please!"_

Losing patience for the childish adults on either side of her, Sophia just barely slammed the pot of coffee on the steel table with a soft _clank_. "The two of you, stop acting like _children_!"

Surprised at the Empress' sudden outburst, Vincent's head snapped to her direction, breaking his glare in the process, while Alex was too horror-struck at the fact that he had just been labeled _childish_ to direct his glare to his First Officer.

"This is horribly inappropriate of _Silvana_'s Captain," Sophia continued, exasperated, while Vincent smirked to Alex's horror, before she added, "_—_And_ hideously unbecoming _of Anatoray's Admiral."

Vincent's smirk disappeared as if it never existed.

But then again, this was Vincent we're talking about. "We did deserve that," the Admiral started to laugh to himself, but his smile only had half its power.

This pleased Alex. _'Hn! About time his face returned to normal!' _

Vincent's smile never really thrilled the Captain; it just _irritated_ him incessantly. Whenever he saw _that cursed smile _plastered on the Admiral's mug, it meant a whole variety of things Alex was bound to have an aversion to.

Sometimes, when said smile was a sheepish one and the Admiral started acting awkwardly, it was always when he had screwed up and had done something exasperatingly foolish for Alex, and the Captain had to deal with the consequences for him, often ending up in _Silvana _having to shoot down at least a dozen enemy ships under abrupt orders, while Vincent peacefully had tea—_or coffee!—_with a bureaucrat or two.

Sometimes, when it developed into a grin and Vincent's pearly white teeth were showing, it means that his friend _had_ _done something again_ that he was very proud of, which, to Alex, means that Vincent had been a naughty boy and had done something that would turn out to be a nuisance after Alex had realized what it was, like winking at Sophia and kissing her and even for just _talking _to Sophia, which _again _irritates the Captain and ultimately results in the Admiral being grabbed by the burly mechanics by the collar—or by the belt—_under the Captain's orders_ and being thrown out of the ship, bruised and bloody when luck was not on his side.

And sometimes, when the smile was more of a smirk than a smile, Alex even suspected that Vincent was mocking him, and that condescending smirk often appears happens when Sophia was around, apparently.

He almost cursed the day when he decided that it _wouldn't hurt_ to respond to the introduction of a certain young, excessively laid-back brunet from Military Academy. But he had realized by now that he couldn't possibly turn back time and his back on the grinning brunet from fifteen years ago, but he had hoped that after more than a decade the Admiral would at least gain some dignity and _refrain_ himself from doing anything unnecessary. In fact, it would be even better for Alex if Vincent didn't do _anything at all. _It may even lengthen his already short lifespan, if even for a bit…!

Alex really would just be very willing—very happy, even—to have to shoot a couple of bullets at his irksome Admiral friend to get his point across _and through_ the grinning bastard's skull, and then slice him a couple of times into a hundred little chunks for good measure.

He'll probably then dump most of his body parts in locations poles apart, and then drop by _Casino Royale _to feed the rest to Walker's crazy racing birds while he's at it, just to make _damn_ sure the bothersome Admiral doesn't rise again from the undead and before he starts shoving his filthy tongue down his First Officer's throat again.

(And no, Alex isn't _that—COUGH!__**jealous**__COUGH!— _touchy!)

Now _Sophia's_ smile…

'_Is something completely different…' _Alex mused with deep concentration. _'Gentle, warm…tender…Just like Euris' smile…and yet completely different, to the point of being__** beautiful**__…'_

Alex was brought to a standstill, unconsciously stealing a glance at his Empress and Commander as she reprimanded a chuckling Vincent…

"Of course I shooed him away," Vincent said as-a-matter-of-factly. "The moment I entered the kitchen he was already opening a second case of that liquid fire he calls whiskey and was pouring all of the first one into _your _mug."

"I have never seen a person anywhere near your rank act in such a way," she gently scolded, shrinking away from Vincent as her friend again attempted to snake an arm on her shoulders.

"Neither have I," Vincent grinned as he successfully took hold of the Empress. "That's why I'm unique."

Sophia surrendered to his attempts and instantly stopped pulling away. "Unique indeed!"

…_with a_ _smile_.

'_Gentler…warmer…more tender…and __**definitely…**_" the Captain's moist lips unconsciously parted as he inhaled Sophia's wonderful scent, which smelled breathtakingly like…_roses_.

"…**More **_**beautiful**_**."**

Vincent's ears twitched.

…**-"oOo"-…**

* * *

Oh my. The Captain seems to be thinking rather recklessly, to the point where he _thought _he just barely slipped. Ho ho, but this is just the beginning…! Apparently, the Admiral's ears are quite sensitive, but did they twitch at Alex's slip or were they just itchy?

Keep reviewing, and you'll find out in Chapter 9.

In the meantime, here's a preview for you.

**.:Ayame Harushino:.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**There's more to Vincent Alzey than meets the eye.**

_The Admiral may act foolish, but he was as sure as hell not a fool._

**So much that he holds the Captain's silent respect.**

"_I said nothing."_

**After all, without respect, there is no rivalry.**


	9. Chapter 9: 'Rivalry's Finest'

**:Author's Note:**

What the heck, I had been writing fanfics?!

Excuse my memory lapse, dear readers. Ayame is getting old (TT..TT) at the young age of 14. (Where has my youth gone?)

Forgive me for updating so horribly late. I ought to be shot for procrastinating, but I promise to pick up the pace this summer, while I manage to get away from Frndstr for a bit.

Again thank you for reading, and more thanks to those who reviewed. My love goes out to you guys who browse as well.

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of _**Last Exile**_**.** I don't even own the DVD. Cry.**)**

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**:……o..O..o……:**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**:……o..O..o……:**

**Chapter 9: 'Rivalry's Finest'**

"_**More beautiful."**_

Vincent's ears twitched.

Hazel eyes snapped to the Captain of the ship as Alex slipped and his quiet thoughts were inadvertently _voiced._

"…That's why an Admiral like you should be courteous, polite and such," Sophia continued, but stopped when the man she was gently chiding directed his attention to the Captain behind her. "Vince—"

"Did you say something, Alex?" Vincent asked, Sophia's last words eluding him. He spoke in an innocent tone, yet his hazel eyes seemed to pierce through Alex's distant blue-gray ones.

No reply.

"I'm _sure _I heard something," Vincent insists. Receiving no response from the Captain, he decided he needed to press Alex a little bit more if he wanted to get answers out of his taciturn friend… "Really," he turned to Sophia for emphasis. "It was something…" He snuck a quick glance at Alex, who now had his complete attention on the Admiral. "…Something…along the lines of _'More b—' _"

"I said nothing."

Alex's interruption was quick, icy, and _firm._

"Therefore," he continued coldly, "you heard _nothing_."

To Vincent, it seemed that Alex made _damn sure _to make sound blasé, what was in fact _a_ _subtle threat._

The Admiral never responds well to threats, but whenever the deadly warning came from Alex, it would surely spell death for him if he chose to ignore it. "Well, if you say so," Vincent decided on an enigmatic tone, "then I believe you."

Alex didn't like the knowing sparkle in the Admiral's eye, nor the mysterious smile that cut through his lips. It was the only smile that Alex didn't know how to interpret, and it bothered him, not knowing what was on Vincent Alzey's mind.

The Admiral may act foolish, but he was as sure as hell _not_ _a fool_.

Vincent actually had a mind of genius, a body of cunning, a command of power, guts of steel, and instincts of the finest, and he skillfully put them to expert use as he worked his way from Ensign to Admiral.

And, aside from Sophia, that was what made them rivals—Rivals as competitive as Day and Night. Their complete respect was in each other, and no matter how idiotic or cold they act, _the rivalry persists_, never-ending as they attempt to rise higher than the other, higher and higher and _higher_….

…Until they are able to spread their wings and fly out on their own to conquer the skies, whether face-to-face as enemies or side-by-side as friends, _the rivalry persists, at its finest color and form._

They would not have it any other way.

…**-"oOo"-…**

* * *

Quite short, hmm? (Well, so were your reviews.)

I don't mean to be rude, but your reviews, which is 99 percent of my motivation, had been AWOL for some time, just like me.

Let's all hope for their return.

**.:Ayame Harushino:.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**The Admiral's feelings are the Admiral's weakness.**

Hell _will _be brought upon the fool who crushes the heart of his Queen—Vincent Alzey would make damn sure of that.

**Still, he hopes…to find…something…**

_**'Into A New Sky'**_


	10. Chapter 10: 'Into a New Sky'

**: :Author's Note: :**

Ah, minna-sama. Chapter 10 is here.

Enjoy, and when the world is ending, review. ( v )

**(TToTT) — (Disclaimer: **I do not own _**Last Exile**_**. **But then again "I reject your reality and substitute my own."**)**

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**:……o..O..o……:**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**:……o..O..o……:**

**Chapter 10: 'Into A New Sky'**

Alex had denied it…

'_Really, he's as cold as ever…'_

But the Admiral picked up _every word._

'_Beautiful, I agree. But what did you mean? You said 'more beautiful'…than…' _Vincent froze in thought. _'Than…her?'_

With brows furrowed, he glanced at his Captain friend who was currently pouring coffee, ignoring everybody else, and then to his Empress, who was sipping the thick liquid while lost in her own thoughts.

'_Are you still comparing Sophia with Euris…? After all these years…?'_

In the most abrupt of ways, Vincent's face returned to its relaxed, cheerful expression as he heaved a sigh.

Despite the Captain of _Silvana _being one of the smartest of the smartest, Vincent was thoroughly convinced that the engrossed gazes that came from the Captain that thoroughly watched the Empress were actually done…without Alex's knowledge.

'_You're still unaware…' _Vincent took a sip of the hot brown liquid.

So the Captain managed to retain his heart, after all…

'_Alex, you idiot, listen to what your heart is whispering.' _

Vincent can definitely hear it. Alex's heart wants to _scream_.

Give it a bit more time, the mechanicswith their finely honed intuition _can _and _will _hear the anguished cries that struggled to escape and echo in the ears of _someone who will listen…_

'_Once Godwin and the others find out…the whole ship's gonna start talking.' _

There was no doubt that the crew would jump for joy (and guzzle down a couple barrels of whiskey while they're at it), and then start scheming plans to get their Captain to realize _what they_ _can so clearly see…that will lead to a future that does not end in the predestined—a future that does not end in the untimely death of their beloved Captain._

And they will start to hope…

'_It looks like there's some light at the end of the tunnel for you after all, my friend.'_ Vincent looked to the skies, again a bitter smile tugging at his gentle lips.

The path that Alex has taken might just lead him to where he belongs…to where _she_ is…

'_You don't realize how lucky a bastard you are—I can't believe it either—with this beautiful, powerful woman ready and willing to follow you to life and death __**all the way through. **__You don't know how desperate I am to be in your place, flying and conquering the skies with the woman I so desperately want, the woman I so hopelessly __**love…**__I would __**kill…I would die…**__for her love and devotion.'_

'_If you can't open your eyes—__**I would open them for you. **__If I have to I'd beat some sense into you (if Godwin and the others don't get to you first). Because…if I couldn't have Sophia…I'd be glad to give her up for you…as long as you love her more than I possibly could…for her happiness and yours as well…'_

'_**And I will be happy for you, without fail.'**_

'_You'd be a fool to treat her carelessly. Love her, get married, and if you have some spare time start making kids (I know I wouldn't fail at that), so you could settle down and live the rest of your life is peace, without blood, without war, without Delphine, without __**EXILE…**__without the ghost of Euris. So open your eyes, and see…__**see the smitten woman in front of you, who waits so painfully patiently, staring at your retreating back as you chase after something that has not existed for so long, something that has gone forever…**__she won't replace Euris, because she is nothing like Euris__**, **__except for mere appearance that curses her and brings her tears, every time you see a ghost in her place. But whether you acknowledge her or treat her like trash, __**still she hopes and waits and cares…Love her, dammit!'**_

Because…if Alex Row fails…

…If he allows even a drop of tear to trickle down her beautiful face…

'_I would never forgive you.'_

There will be hell to pay.

And the Admiral would not think twice.

Hell _will _be brought upon the fool who crushes the heart of his Queen—Vincent Alzey would make damn sure of that.

Even if the sinner were Alex Row.

* * *

Any reviewers among you?? Chapter 11 coming right next.

Take care always, minna!

**.:Harushino Ayame:.**

**.deshita.**


	11. Chapter 11: 'Keeping Pace'

****

.:Author's Note:.

Sorry for the late updates, minna-san…I've been occupied with this thing called "life"… —sighs— Nevertheless, I thank you all for reading and reviewing! There are more chapters coming up.

Please regard me kindly. (n v n)

**(TToTT)—(Disclaimer: **Harushino Ayame claims no right to _**Last Exile.**_**)**

* * *

**Coffee for the Captain**

**:……o..O..o……:**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**:……o..O..o……:**

**Chapter 11: 'Keeping Pace with the Coffee-Eyed Prince'**

All of a sudden, Wina's voice broke through the speaker.

"_Admiral Alzey, Captain Row, Empress Forrester, please report to the bridge within the hour."_

Vincent was startled out of his thoughts, and Sophia opened her resting eyes to stare at the closed metal door, while Alex merely raised an eyebrow, clearly displeased by the disturbance.

The three naval officers were barely able to suppress their sighs.

"My job is my curse," Vincent groaned.

"We can't help it," Sophia said with a sigh of her own, while Alex muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"One more hour…" It was a moan from Vincent, this time.

"_Within the hour, please," _repeated the speaker.

'_Damn that Delphine! It's that bitch's fault…!'_

We don't need to guess who thought that.

(Thus we point out that Captain Alex Row is normally a sensible and rational man.)

None of them had wanted to get up and assume rank and responsibility. No, they wanted to take a break from it all, even if for just a few stolen, precious minutes…

But no. There was a war going on, and they are part of it. Sophia Forrester was still as much Empress as Vincent Alzey was Admiral and Alex Row Captain. They had duties to fulfill, and a Guild to defeat. Millions of lives depend on their victory. They must not let their guards down. They must not fail.

Sophia had been the first one to set down her cup of coffee. After a few minutes of no movement from either man, she gestured for them to set down their own cups and assume their respective roles as Admiral and Captain.

Vincent almost grumbled while Alex seemed to have a small pout forming on his lips as they both reluctantly set their coffee mugs down and sat up straight like good little boys. Sophia sighed and straightened her wide, red-and-white bell-shaped skirt. She then looked at the two men on either side of her, and frowned.

Alex and Vincent looked at her, then at each other, before looking down at their own clothes.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Is there a coffee stain on my coat?" asked Vincent.

To their surprise, the Empress let out a soft laugh. "Honestly, men…" she chuckled to herself. "Alex, your cloak is off center."

To Alex's horror, Vincent let out a haughty snort.

She turned to her Captain first, and with loving hands she neatened the cape that currently hung uneven from Alex's neck. Alex lifted his back from the couch to let the cloth fall against his back where it was supposed to be. He then straightened his back to allow Sophia easy access to the cord that connected his coat to his shroud, which she tugged loose and retied into a neater knot. She then dusted off the dust that, in some inexplicable way, had settled itself on her Captain's clothes.

Once again, Vincent snorted—

Alex had seen this coming. He really should do something about that annoying mouth of that friend of his—_something like sewing it shut_. But it was too late for Alex's pride to be salvaged, for the Admiral had already opened that abominable mouth of his, and…

"He's like an old dust-collecting—"

Fortunately for the Captain, Sophia had noticed, too, bless her soul. "Vince," she interrupted with a low, almost warning, voice, as she turned her head to stare at him sideways, her fingers still entwined in Alex's clothes, "You—"

"Are more handsome and charming than ever?" Vincent finished hopefully, then took a second glance at his clothes.

Sophia smiled, and let her hands slide downward so painfully slowly, gently raking Alex's chest in the process. "Of course."

Vincent grinned mockingly at Alex, before he noticed that Alex was…_smirking_at him with those taunting lips of his.

Vincent braced himself. _'Here it comes…'_

"Have you looked at a mirror lately, Admiral Alzey?"

And there it was!

Alex had _teased _him…!

Over coffee!

In front of Sophia!

Within the hour of Delphine's appearance!

'_Oh no, Alex,' _Sophia mused with an inward smile. _'You're being pulled into his pace faster than I thought…!'_

This was one of Vincent's attributes that attracted Sophia's affection—his relaxing effect on Alex. He was the only person on the earth and sky that could unwind the cold and stoic Captain in a matter of minutes.

_Oh how she loved Vincent for that…!_

Lifting her hands from Alex's lap, she turned to the Admiral, who was desperately trying to find what Alex was smirking at while at the same time trying to remain cool. "Vince," she softly began, "it's not a coffee stain."

"It's not? Then what—"

Vincent's body froze, along with his heart. It was hard to think while the beautiful Empress was running her slender hands in his brown locks, gently combing out the tangles with her hands and tidying the unruly mess that had been his hair.

"There, all better," she declared. "A neat appearance enhances an Admiral's image."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

That, was something neither Vincent nor Sophia had anticipated.

It was a _second _strike…from Alex Row!

Sophia suspected that Alex's strange behavior was a result of Delphine's appearance, while Vincent was positive that the caffeine had gone to Alex's head.

Either that… or Alex had been adding abnormal ingredients to their coffee again.  
Vincent eyed his cup of coffee warily.

**:……o..O..o……:**

* * *

**Hai, read and review!**

**:Harushino Ayame deshita:**


	12. Chapter 12: 'Armageddon Over Coffee'

**.::Author's Note::.**

Hai, hisashiburi. It's been a long time. I do apologize for my late updates. -sigh-

I missed writing too…I've actually typed this chapter and the next several months ago. Procrastination, go figure. It's been over a year since I started this ficlet, and it's been very short. Still, here's another chapter…

Self-satisfaction? Perhaps.

Or might be an obsessive love for _**Last Exile**_ and quality anime.

Either way, please regard my fanfiction kindly.

Now that rant's over and done with…

_**Thanks and cookies go out to my reviewers! ('w ') Go get one and review!!**_

oxOXOxo

_**..:: **_**( i . i )—(Harushino Ayame owns **_**Last Exile. **_**In her dreams.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Coffee for the Captain**

**::……o..O..o……::**

_With a few good friends, _

_And a sip or two of finely brewed coffee on a rainy day…_

_To the Captain, it wasn't too bad._

**::……o..O..o……::**

**Chapter 12: 'Armageddon Over Coffee'**

The knock on the door had caught them off guard.

"_Commander…!"_

It was the voice of Kevin Yeager, one of the younger members of the bridge crew, which called from the opposite side of the metal door.

Sophia resisted the urge to sigh. "Yes?" she tried to keep her voice from sounding weary.

"_The crew requests your presence at the bridge immediately…!" _A tone of suppressed excitement underlay Kevin's voice.

"Yes…" Sophia spoke. "I'm coming."

"Well," Vincent sighed. "I guess you can't run away from duty when it literally knocks on your door."

"Of course," Sophia nodded, pushing herself up from the sofa. "I suppose I'll have to attend to this—"

"No you don't."

It was another pitch—but it wasn't headed for Vincent.

"Not when you have guns."

Sophia gasped.

Vincent grinned.

Strike _three—from Captain Alex Row!!!_

Oh, what magnificent substance coffee is! Long live caffeine!

Well done, Admiral Vincent Alzey, lover of coffee!

Somewhere over the rainbow, a choir broke into a lively Hallelujah chorus.

But instead of bursting with mirth, Vincent almost literally fell out of his seat.

The Captain who never joked—_had just cracked three within the same hour!_

(Never mind how bad or weak or lame they were—!)

The world must be coming to an end! And he didn't even have a chance to fondle his dear Sophia yet…!

Oh life is so cruel…!

"Vince…"

If somebody had told him anything akin to Alex cracking a joke, he would dive and take cover under the safety of a rock in the blink of an eye, right after punching that insane person right in the nose. He needed it, because if what he heard was true, then hell would freeze over, Delphine would turn into a frog, Marius would rise from the dead, the crew would start refusing alcohol (just when they really needed it), and the end of the world would come about.

Ohh! And he was losing his mind!!!

'_Coffee!' _Vincent thought in panic, his eyes shifting left and right. _'I better drink my coffee while I still can!'_

"Please excuse me," Sophia said, snapping the Admiral from his…absurd contemplation. Vincent's eyes spotted his mug and emptied the contents in one long gulp, watching Sophia's back as she gracefully strode to the door.

Just as before she passed Alex, she abruptly halted.

The Captain…had just grabbed her gloved hand, and met her eyes…with a gentle gaze. "Don't take too long," he mumbled.

Vincent spurted coffee out of his mouth.

"…Come back to me," the Captain continued, causing Armageddon-ish thoughts to swirl around the (almost) empty space of Vincent's head again. "…Before it gets cold," Alex added softly.

_STRIKE FOUR!_

The Admiral was now sure as hell that this was it—Armageddon.

And what—_what was that glint in the Captain's eye just now?_

Vincent shuddered, his blood curdling.

_Scary!_

…**-"oOo"-…**

**

* * *

  
**

So Vince got hyper. That's what he gets for drinking all that coffee. Alex, too. Sophie's the only smart one. xD

Like it? Not? Reviews highly appreciated! (n . n)

(_**Did anybody catch a name from D. Gray-man in the beginning of the Chapter?**_)

**.::Harushino Ayame::.**

**.deshita.**


End file.
